As computing devices offer increasing processing capacity and functionality, users are able to operate these devices in an expanding variety of ways. For example, mobile devices are increasingly offering multiple high quality cameras that are capable of capturing high resolution images and/or videos. However, in a number of situations, portable computing devices lack the computing power and/or storage capacity to adequately process the images. Accordingly, users are increasingly turning to network resources, such as remote servers executing “in the cloud” to perform various tasks, such as to store data and process programs. While early versions of cloud computing included services such as web-based email, cloud computing has since evolved into cloud-based storage of documents, photos, movies, and computer programs. These cloud-based services can serve minimally as a backup, or more ambitiously as a replacement for traditional desktop computing. As cloud-based computing services continue to evolve and provide enhanced processing power, greater storage, faster networks, and ubiquitous access to one's data, the utility to uses likewise increases.